1. Field
The present disclosure relates to particles having a permanent dipole moment, films including the particles, and methods of preparing the films, and more particularly, to particles having a permanent dipole moment and including heterogeneous materials including one material having a positive pole and another material having a negative pole, films having the particles, and methods of preparing the films.
2. Description of the Related Art
In materials for certain applications requiring compounds having a net dipole, controlling the dipole moment may have an important effect on the electrical and/or optical characteristics of the material. However, no effective methods for permanently controlling dipole moment in a nanoparticle or a semiconductor quantum dot has yet been developed.